


bleeds all day long

by adeleblaircassiedanser



Category: Veep
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mild Kink, Shaving, fuckboys in love, fuckboys r us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeleblaircassiedanser/pseuds/adeleblaircassiedanser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>adeleblaircassiedanser asked:<br/>So I may have written 800 words of shaving kink?</p>
<p>jonahryan answered you:<br/>SHARE. SHARE. SHARE</p>
            </blockquote>





	bleeds all day long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/gifts).



> Je suis le trash of le thing. I hope all three of you enjoy this.

It’s been a long-ass day and they’re only halfway through a long-ass week, and honestly they are both old enough and well-employed enough to pay for their own hotel rooms, but instead they are sharing. Which means that Jonah is sitting on the garishly colored duvet, dicking around on his laptop and waiting to get tired, and it just so happens that the mirror of the suite’s hall closet is across from the open bathroom door, and he can see the reflection of Dan’s reflection. Not that that opportunity should be at all interesting, but. 

Dan is shaving- a couple days on the road and he always gets lazy about it, not quite at the full mental breakdown length, but a respectable, hipster-ish, salt-and pepper beard. If you didn’t know Dan you might say it lent his appearance gravitas. 

Luckily, Dan is impossible to take seriously. First of all, who shaves at night? It’s just like Dan to know that a slight five o’clock shadow was his best look and prepare himself to roll out of bed that way. Then there’s the way he looks at himself in the mirror as he does it, all appraising and admiring. Jonah wishes he hadn’t been fucking with Dan when he called him a five and a half. Depending on the day he skirts the line between eight and ten, and the worst part is he totally fucking knows it. Fuckweasel. Jonah wants to make fun of him for looking like he’s going to start making out with his reflection, but that would mean admitting that he is watching. 

He can’t stop watching. Dan is meticulous, almost ritualistic about it- he has some pretentious, expensive shaving cream that smells of fucking cedar, and he goes over every spot slowly, twice, never missing an inch. 

Jonah has watched a lot of porn, okay? And a diverse assortment, at that. He should be desensitized, inured to this kind of inane bullshit. Instead he’s sporting a half-chub and hoping the light is low enough to hide his flush. Dan slaps aftershave onto his face and clicks the bathroom light off. Jonah adjusts his headphones and pretends to be engrossed in the latest John Oliver video on Youtube. 

\---

“Sorry, let me get this straight. I said to you that for our anniversary you had a free pass, you could propose any kinky fuckshit and I would be down for it, one night only, I gave you a week to think about it- and you want to shave me?”

“Look, shut up. Fuck you for asking, okay? Nevermind. We can do something else if you want. You want me to spank you again? That hardcore enough for you?” 

Jonah is getting agitated. Dan glances around the restaurant, making sure no one is watching or worse, recording. 

“Hey, hey, calm down, buddy. We can do whatever you want. I just want you to explain it to me.”

Jonah tells him to fuck off. Later, though, when they’re home, lazy and relaxed after two split bottles of red wine, Jonah puts on some random episode of Game of Thrones. Dan has never been able to really get into this show, but he plays along. One night a year, right?

After the episode, he brings it up again. “So this is like… a roleplay thing? A Song of Ice and Fucking?” He ruins his own shitty joke by starting to giggle hysterically half-way through, which leads into hiccuping. 

“No, it’s not that… if I tell you, will you actually listen? Stop laughing.” Dan adjusts so he’s straddling Jonah and tries to make his face look serious and considering. 

“I mean, part of it is a trust thing. Like, holding a blade to your throat and you trust me not to do anything.”

Dan’s eyes widen. “Whoa, that got dark fast.” 

“Shut up. It’s also just hot, like, visually, plus how your skin feels, smooth like that.” Jonah pauses like he’s waiting for a comeback, but Dan just waits. “I used to get off watching you shave, back when we used to room together on the campaign. I always kind of thought you were doing it on purpose.”

“Wait, really?” Dan means to sound incredulous, but his skin is warm and he’s interested despite himself. It’s hardly fair- Jonah knows he loves being watched in almost any context. “How did I not know this?”

“Well, I would wait until you left the room to jack off, douchebag.” 

“I want to make fun of you, but that’s kind of hot. You had a thing for me, huh?” Dan rocks his hips, leisurely.

“Still do, baby girl.” Jonah presses the heel of his palm into Dan’s dick, and it twitches. Dan leans in for a long, wet, sloppy kiss. 

“Okay, Jonad. I’m sold. Shave me bare.”


End file.
